Forgotten
by blakcshadow
Summary: Feeling as if everyone has forgotten him, he has hid to end his life. He didn't count on someone dressed in black to stop him from doing the unthinkable.


-1It was as if everyone had forgotten him.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

He sat on the tree branch in the middle of the forest near Kadic. A small metallic object was in his pocket.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

He was tired of fighting. Tired of fighting with his friends. Tired of fighting with Xana. Tired of fighting with everyone.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_

_(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend_

_The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question_

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion_

_Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot_

_And dust / a spot of light floods the floor_

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend_

_The eyes ease open and its dark again_

He was tired of all of the pain, hatred and frustration that came from fighting a losing battle.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

He hated all of the bad things in the world. All the death. All of the corruption. All of the lies.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

For a time he lived by telling himself that soon it will be over. Soon. Soon it will.

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs_

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound_

_The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind_

_Street lamps, chain-link and concrete_

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats_

_On down the street till the wind is gone_

_The memory now is like the picture was then_

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

He wondered if it was worth it. Risking life day after day. What if life just ended?

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

Soon he told himself.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

He pulled the knife from his pocket.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

Why wait?

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

All life ends.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Soon, so would his.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Why not?

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Its not as if anyone would stop him.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Someone was at the base of the tree. She was dressed in black.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Seeing the knife in his hand, she looked at him.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

"Don't do it," she whispered, taking the knife.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

She leaned over and kissed him. After a moment, he kissed back.

_In the memory, you will find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

"I love you," they both said at the same time. She was the reason.


End file.
